


Youth

by Minorine



Series: Playlist [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Alternate Universe - School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Humanstuck, References to Drugs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« La joie de vivre ? Oui, on l'a. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on croit au début. Quand on rit avec tout le monde, qu'on se lie d'amitié, qu'on crée des liens. Mais il suffit d'un seul pas. Un seul petit pas hors du chemin de galets blancs pour que tout dérape, souvent de façon irréparable. Et, même si l'on prétend être jeunes et que les adultes disent que c'est facile, c'est qu'ils ne se souviennent plus. Ils ne se rappellent plus de cette période de leur vie. C'est tellement difficile de devenir adulte, surtout quand on se cherche encore nous-même. »</p><p>~Feferi~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson Youth de Daughter. J'aime tellement cette chanson, mais elle est complexe et j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire quelque chose qui correspond aux paroles. J'ai pensé faire un GamTav ou un GamKar au début, mais comme j'ai déjà usé de ces personnages et de ces couples, j'ai envie de changer. Même si visiblement cette chanson parle elle aussi de la jeunesse qui a mal tourné à cause de la drogue. Gamzee aurait été un bon personnage, et je l'aime beaucoup pour ce genre de sujets mais… Là, j'ai une envie de changement.  
> Malgré le fait que j'adore les trolls capricorne, en étant moi-même une. Je vais bouleverser un peu mes habitudes. Le personnage sera Feferi, puisque c'est une femme qui chante, mais aussi parce que je n'ai jamais rien écris sur elle. Je vous préviens par contre, ce n'est pas très joyeux (vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, pas vrai ?). Voilà, on ne pourra pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus.  
> Bonne lecture !

Des bruits dans les couloirs, tu es repliée sur toi-même. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu penses juste que c'est bientôt fini. Bientôt, ils arrêteront de te traiter de tous les noms, tout ça parce que tu as choisi de sortir avec le garçon qu'il ne fallait pas toucher. Un garçon qui sortait avec une fille qui n'était jamais là. On t'a expliqué qu'elle ne reviendrait sûrement pas, qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie grave. Ça t'a rendue triste, aussi bien pour elle que pour le garçon avec qui elle sortait. En temps que bonne amie, celle qui sympathise avec tout le monde, tu es allée lui parler. Avant de t'en rendre compte, ce garçon a volé ton cœur. Tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Tu ne voulais pas LEUR faire de mal. Mais tu as commis l'irréparable, en suivant ce que te dictait ton cœur. Sollux, il s'appelait Sollux. Il était beau, il était cool. Il méritait mieux que quelqu'un qui était en train de mourir.

Tu as fait l'erreur de lui déclarer tes sentiments, que tu avais pourtant bien enfouis dans ta poitrine pour qu'ils ne ressortent jamais. Mais ils sont sortis. Tu t'es sentie mal à l'aise lorsque tu t'es mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, sachant très bien que c'était mal. _Non, il ne faut pas._ C'était ce que ton esprit te hurlait, à chaque fois. Tu pensais qu'il te rejetterai. Lui aussi, il avait souhaité le faire, pour Aradia, mais ses sentiments pour toi étaient confus. Alors, il a répondu au baiser. Cette nuit-là vous vous êtes amusés. Comme des enfants. Mais ça a mal fini, pourtant tu gardais le sourire.

Et tu as causé cela.

Sollux a prit ta virginité. Pendant ce temps-là, le portable de Sollux sonnait dans le vide. C'était un appel important, il ne s'en est rendu compte que lorsqu'il était enlacé dans tes bras. Cette personne, celle que tu aimais, elle a fini brisée à cause de toi. Parce que tu as retenue son attention, alors qu'Aradia avait besoin de Sollux, à l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de lui pour continuer d'espérer. Espérer qu'il y avait une sortie autre que la lumière après le tunnel. Elle méritait tellement un avenir joyeux. Un avenir avec Sollux, où ils seraient tous les deux heureux et sans le moindre problème. Ça aurait été tellement bien. Mais tu es arrivée. Tu lui as inconsciemment montré le chemin à suivre. Un chemin que tu aurais souhaité que personne n'emprunte jamais même si, chaque fois que tu te retrouvais avec Sollux, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de penser que ça serait bien si elle le quittait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais là, là tu ne peux t'empêcher de te sentir coupable. Elle est partie avant d'y arriver. Avant d'atteindre ce futur heureux qui semblait l'attendre. Elle a sombré.

Et tu en es la cause.

Sollux est devenu amer avec toi. Lui aussi, il pensait que c'était ta faute. Parce que c'était toi qui était venu le voir. C'était à cause de toi qu'il avait douté de ses sentiments pour sa copine. Dans l'histoire, c'est bien connu, c'est toujours la dragueuse, celle qui pousse à l'infidélité, la méchante. A l'école, tu commençais à entendre des bruits de couloirs qui ne te plaisaient pas vraiment. Tu as essayé de passer à autre chose. Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur un autre garçon. Il était d'une timidité maladive, mais ça le rendait tellement adorable. Vous pensiez que ça finirait par marcher, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d' _a priori_ sur toi malgré tout le sucre cassé dans ton dos. Tu as failli, plus d'une fois, lui avouer tes sentiments. Bien mal t'en pris et, lorsqu'il t'annonça son homosexualité, tu en as pleuré toute la nuit. Mais tu gardes le sourire. Tu ne veux pas te laisser abattre. Tu es sûre que, à un moment où un autre, quelque chose de bien t'arrivera. Mais ce que tu redoutais le plus arriva. Il t'a annoncé qu'il était amoureux. Mais pas de toi. Toi, tu étais juste sa meilleure amie, son oreille attentive. L'épaule sur laquelle il pourrait pleurer s'il avait un soucis. Ton cœur l'a senti passer. Tu ne t'étais pas rendue compte d'à quel point Tavros, ce garçon timide, était devenu important pour toi. Surtout depuis la perte de Sollux. Mais tu ne t'en étais pas douté une seule seconde. Seulement quand il était trop tard, et tu restais seule avec ce fardeau qui t'écrasait les épaules. Mais tu ne cessais pourtant de sourire, même si intérieurement tu t'étais déjà vidée de toutes les larmes de ton corps.

Tu n'as plus tenté d'aller vers les gens. Tu as arrêté. Pas parce que tu n'aimais pas ces personnes, mais tu refusais de t'y attacher. Parce que, s'il arrivait quelque chose, ça aurait été ta faute. Comme toujours. Parce que c'est vrai. C'est toujours ta faute. C'est toi qui cause le malheur des autres.

Puis, un jour, tu entendis le mot de trop. Tu parlais avec un garçon de ta classe, un certain John. Naïf, comme beaucoup de ces personnes pourraient le croire. Mais il y avait cette lueur d'intelligence dans son regard qui ne te trompait pas. Il savait. Il savait tout ce que l'on disait sur toi, même s'il aurait préféré l'ignorer. Il t'a proposé de traîner avec eux. Au début, tu as refusé de peur qu'il ne leur arrive des choses. Mais ils ont été persistants. Une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup est allée te voir un peu plus tard, allant jusqu'à prendre tes mains pour te supplier de venir avec eux. Tu as failli accepter, seulement failli. Parce que derrière toi a retenti un mot que tu n'aimes pas entendre. Le mot s _alope_. Tu as senti un frisson remonter tout ton dos. Tu savais que cette insulte t'était adressée. Pourquoi… Tu n'as pas tardé à le savoir, même si tu aurais préféré être sourde pour ne jamais comprendre.

« Les mecs ne lui suffisent même plus, maintenant elle s'attaque aux filles aussi. »

Tu t'es levée, tu es sortie en courant de la salle. Ils avaient l'air heureux que tu partes. Heureusement, la fille qui était venue te supplier de venir ne t'a pas suivie. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu aurais pu lui dire. _Non, j'en ai marre qu'on me traite de salope_. Non, ça n'aurais pas fonctionné. Ça aurait été comme admettre sa défaite, donner raison à ces langues de vipère qui se réfugient dans l'ombre par peur d'être vus. Peur de se confronter directement à la personne qu'il martyrisent. Tu as couru jusqu'aux toilettes. Tu t'es enfermée dans l'une des cabines et une fois face à la cuvette tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de vomir. Tu ne sais pourquoi, mais tu te dégoûtais toi-même. Si seulement il existait un moyen… Un moyen qui permettrait de redevenir cette fille populaire et sociable qui n'avait peur de rien. Cette petite sauvage qui avait tendance à s'exciter facilement et qui plaisait à tous ? Ton estomac te brûle. Il n'y a plus rien à l'intérieur, mais il continue à être aussi douloureux que si on t'avait poignardée. Mais s'ils sont tous si méchants avec toi, c'est que c'est de ta faute.

Tu es la cause de tout ce qui arrive.

Tu entends un sifflement venir de la cabine à côté. Quelqu'un est lui aussi aux toilettes, il est en train de chanter comme un enfant. Quelqu'un avec une jolie voix. Un garçon. Encore un, comme tous ceux qui ont causé ta descente aux Enfers. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que tu t'apitoies encore sur ta misérable vie. Il a l'air heureux. Il a trouvé un moyen de rester heureux, qu'importe la situation. Tu connais cette voix. Tu en es persuadée.

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette._

_A lifeless face that you 'll soon forget._

Tu es montée sur le couvercle des toilettes. Tu t'en fiches si tu peux voir des horreurs, de toute façon ça ne sera jamais pire que ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à présent. Mais tu ne vois qu'une chose. Ou plutôt tu la sens. Ça sent la drogue. Ton estomac se retourne. La personne qui fume, tu l'as croisé à peine une ou deux fois. Tu ne la connais pas beaucoup, pourtant tu sais qu'elle te connaît. Son nom, Eridan Ampora, sonne familier à tes oreilles. Peut-être que, dans une autre vie, vous vous connaissiez un peu plus que maintenant. Peut-être même que vous étiez amis. En tout cas, ce que tu n'avais pas prévu, c'est que ton pied glisse et que tu tombes dans la cabine d'Eridan. Si les autres élèves veulent encore te traiter de salope, ils auront bien raison. En ce moment, l'endroit où tu es ne peux que le suggérer. Si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, il pourrait aisément suggérer plein de choses. Tu es à cheval sur Eridan, qui a toujours son pétard à la main. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, il n'a pas l'air de vous voir mais son sourire parle pour lui. Il semble au paradis. Il a l'air d'aller tellement mieux qu'en temps normal, lui qui d'ordinaire ne sourit jamais. Si la drogue le rend joyeux, est-ce que..?

« Ça a l'air fun.

\- Tu veux essayer ? »

Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas. Mais à présent tu t'en fiches. Si ça peut te permettre de retrouver cette joie de vivre qui était tienne il y a si peu de temps. Avant que tout cela n'arrive. Tu as succombé à la drogue. Avec Eridan. Petit à petit, tu en es venue à apprécier sa compagnie. Vous faisiez des conneries tous les deux, mais tu ne regrettes rien. Au moins, tu n'étais plus toute seule. Et ta joie de vivre était revenue. Les _salope,_ tu les entendais encore mais ils ne t’atteignaient plus. Plus autant qu'avant. Avec la force dont ils t'avait étreinte avant que tu ne touches à cette merde. Ces filles peuvent disent ce qu'elles veulent, tu sais très bien ce que tu es. Ce que tu fais ne regarde que toi et, si elles se moquent, c'est juste qu'elles sont jalouses. Jalouses et malheureuses. Tu les plains, toi tu es heureuse… Enfin, tu le penses sincèrement. Mais c'est loin d'être fini.

Parce que tu es la cause de tout ceci.

Sollux, tu ne l'as pas oublié. Maintenant qu'Aradia est morte, tu songes sans cesse à lui. Lui qui est tout seul, chez lui. Lui, lui qui t'aimais. Tu veux renouer avec lui. Tu ne veux pas le laisser tout seul avec sa peine. Tu veux le réconforter avec tout l'amour que tu as pour lui. Cet amour qui t'étouffes. Mais il te semble logique d'en parler à Eridan. Parce que, Eridan, c'est avec lui que tu fais toutes tes conneries. Que tu sois défoncée ou pas. Parce que, Eridan, tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi. Il te l'a répété tellement de fois, quand il avait trop fumé. Bien sûr, il aurait pu dire des conneries, mais tu sais qu'Eridan ne dit que la vérité lorsqu'il plane. Depuis le temps que vous le faites, tu es au courant. Alors, ce jour-là, lorsque vous vous réunissez dans les toilettes pour fumer, vous avez tenté de lui dire. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il comptait lui aussi vous dire quelque chose.

« Feferi, je t'aime. »

Ton cœur fait un bond dans ta poitrine. Tu ne t'y attendais pas. Tu ne t'attendais pas non plus à rester sans voix pendant qu'Eridan s'approchait pour t'embrasser. Alors, tu n'as pas bougé. Tu n'as rien fait pendant qu'il t'embrassait partout ton visage. Puis, il s'est attaqué à ton cou. Tu as commencé à tremble lorsqu'il a fait glisser ton tee-shirt pour libérer ton épaule et aller la mordiller doucement. Tu as finalement réagis. Tu l'a repoussé, le prenant par les épaules pour l'éloigner de toi. Tu as vu son visage se décomposer.

Et tu en es la cause.

Tu lui as parlé de Sollux. Tu lui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Tu lui as dit que tu étais désolée. Que tu considérais Eridan comme un meilleur ami, mais sans plus. Sa mine s'est assombrie. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas fumer avec toi cette fois-ci. Mais tu en avais besoin, alors il s'est forcé. Tu ne voulais plus que ces cris dans ton dos, ces insultes blessantes, t'atteignent encore. Tu ne voulais pas pleurer. Tu voulais garder le sourire, qu'importe la circonstance. De toute façon, pleurer ne te servirait plus à rien. Depuis que tu as annoncé ce que tu voulais à Eridan, ton cœur qui aurait du être plus léger s'est alourdi. Tu sens que quelque chose a change dans le regard de ton ami, ça ne te plaît pas. Pourtant tu ne dis rien, tu veux planer sans être malheureuse. Tu arrives convenablement à penser à autre chose. Pas lui.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que tu es en pleine redescente et que tu cherches Eridan pour qu'il t'aide à remonter, tu vois qu'une bagarre a éclatée. Du sang est répandu sur le sol. Tu as peur, pourtant tu t'approches. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais les gens te laissent passer. D'ordinaire, ils t'auraient laissée derrière pour mieux observer la scène. Ton estomac se noue lorsque tu vois des lunettes écrasées que tu ne connais que trop bien. En déglutissant, tu t'approches encore. Il y a toujours plus de sang. Devant toi, il y a le corps de deux garçons. Tes jambes ne te soutiennent plus, tu t'effondres devant eux. Tu aimerais tellement fondre en larmes, mais il faut croire que tu n'es pas totalement redescendue. Rien ne coule, mais intérieurement tu pleures. C'est ta faute. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est de ta faute. Les autres murmurent dans ton dos. Parce que tu ne pleures pas devant ces deux garçons sur le sol, ils disent que tu es insensible. Qu'en réalité, tu te fichais de ces garçons. Que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était baiser avec eux. Pour ensuite les virer bien gentiment de ta vie. Ces personnes n'ont pas idée de ce qu'elles disent, puisque sur le sol, ces deux personnes, elles sont bien plus importantes que n'importe qui à tes yeux.

Ton premier amour.

Ton meilleur ami.

Pourquoi cela est-il arrivé ? Non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils… tous les deux… ils n'auraient pas pu, tout simplement… Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver ! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là. C'est de ta faute. Eridan n'aurait pas fumé si tu n'avais pas dit vouloir fumer avec lui. Il n'aurait pas eu cet excès de violence qu'il a lorsqu'il est un peu trop joyeux. Sollux... Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de Sollux ?! Il ne le méritait pas ! Il a déjà vécu tant de malheurs à cause de toi... Même Aradia partie, on dirait que tu prends un certain plaisir à le faire souffrir d'avantage encore. Tu es hideuse. Pourquoi l'avoir encore une fois inclus dans tes petites histoires ? Tu n'avais plus besoin de lui. Il était amer et méchant envers toi à chaque fois que tu lui parlais alors pourquoi... Si tu avais accepté la demande d'Eridan, que tu avais prétendu l'aimer, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Tu en es la cause.

Tu en es la cause.

Tu en es la cause.

S'en est trop pour toi. Tu te relèves, tu cours vers la sortie de l'établissement. Tu entends encore et toujours les paroles horribles des autres élèves. Tu t'en fiches... Tu veux t'en ficher, plus que tout ! Mais malgré toi cela t'atteint. Tu n'es pas aussi insensible qu'ils semblent tous le croire. Arrivée chez toi, tu vas jusqu'à la baignoire et commence à faire couler de l'eau. De l'eau glacée. Tu attends. Longtemps, tu attends que la baignoire se remplisse. Ça dure trop longtemps, mais tu es déterminée. Tu souhaites en finir, et finir frigorifiée dans l'eau est la meilleure chose qui puisse jamais t'arriver. Parce que, comme ça, tu souffriras autant qu'eux ont souffert. Tu verras leurs tourments, tout ce qu'ils ont vécu par ta faute.

Tu passes ta main dans l'eau, ce n'est pas assez froid. Tu sors de la salle de bain pour aller directement voir le frigo, la mort dans l'âme. Ah, ça serait tellement plus rapide si tu étais assez fine pour pouvoir passer entre la nourriture du congélateur et y rester le temps que tout finisse. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et tu ne souffrirais pas assez. Tu attrapes tout ce qui est assez froid pour faire baisser la température du bain et retourne dans la salle d'eau aussi vite que te le permettent tes maigres jambes. Plus vite ce sera fait, moins tu regretteras. Moins tu regretteras tout ça, tout ce que les autres disent dans ton dos, la mort de Sollux et Eridan... Un visage te revient en mémoire. Cette fille, aux yeux verts et au grand sourire qui t'avais invitée à venir avec eux... Mais tu te souviens aussi de la réaction des autres. C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es mise à fumer. Alors que tu t'allonges dans le bain, tu frissonnes. Ça y est, on dirait que ça commence.

Tu sens tes membres s'engourdir et, soudain, tu es de retour dans cet établissement que tu hais tant. Tu as froid, tu te recroquevilles sur toi-même. Des bruits dans les couloirs, tu es repliée sur toi-même. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu penses juste que c'est bientôt fini. Bientôt, ils arrêteront de te traiter de tous les noms... Parce que, bientôt, tu ne seras plus là. Tu ne verras plus leurs sales têtes d'hypocrites, celles que tu aimais tant quand tout allait pour le mieux. Quand tu étais amie avec tout le monde. Là, personne ne te regretteras si tu t'en vas. Tu les entends d'ici, ceux qui murmureront que c'est bien fait pour toi. Tes cheveux flottent à la surface, on dirait des nénuphars posés sur l'eau gelée d'un lac. Tu trembles, mais tu n'as pas le courage de sortir. Tu n'as pas le courage de t'enrouler dans une serviette et de te dire que tout ce passera pour le mieux, que le plus dur est passé. Non, tu ne peux juste pas te le permettre. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait vivre aux autres. Ils avaient raison. Tu es une salope. Une fille qui profite des gens pour les jeter ensuite. C'est arrivé avec Sollux, avec Tavros, avec Eridan, et peut-être même avec Aradia. Tu aimerais pleurer. Cette fois les larmes coulent. Elles coulent alors que ton corps s'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'eau. Bientôt, tu ne verras plus la surface. Tu ne peux même plus bouger.

 C'est la fin, tu vas réparer tous les torts que tu as causés. Avec un peu de chance, eux s'en sortiront. Ils continueront vers une vie bien meilleure. Parce que tu ne seras plus là. Parce que tu ne les forceras plus à faire des choses qu'ils regretteront par la suite. C'est toi la méchante de l'histoire, et les méchants finissent toujours au même endroit. La mort. Tes yeux se ferment, tu es sous l'eau et tes membres ne te répondent plus. Tu n'as même plus la force de respirer. Si jamais cela arrivait, tu avalerais de l'eau gelée. Cette eau que tu aimes comme tu la détestes. Parce qu'elle te fait souffrir, mais en même temps tu ne t'es jamais sentie aussi vivante. L'eau déborde de la baignoire, tu as oublié de refermer le robinet. Tant pis. Tu te noieras plus vite. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, tu trouves la force de sourire. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive, tu accepteras la mort à bras ouverts comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille amie.

Tu es la cause de tout ce qui arrive, aussi bien aux autres qu'à toi-même. Mais tu as trouvé la solution pour sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

Tu ne pourras plus jamais faire de mal à personne.

**Author's Note:**

> Buh...  
> Je n'imaginais pas faire une fin si triste.  
> Mais la chanson de Daughter n'apporte pas vraiment d'issue elle aussi. Elle ne parle pas clairement de mort, et on peut même penser à une fin ouverte. Peut-être que quelqu'un a trouvé Feferi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
> Il faudrait que j'écrive une fin plus joyeuse, les sad end ne me réussissent pas...  
> Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si je change la fin. Comme pour Life is Beautiful, je reste un peu sur ma faim et j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi...  
> See ya !


End file.
